


Declarations Under the Clouds

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark helps Lex find beauty in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declarations Under the Clouds

Lex's fingers curl as he steps out of his sleek, black car onto farmland. It is a motion to remind him to contain his true emotions, and it stops the snarl starting to form on his lips immediately. Mud squishes underneath his Italian, designer shoes as he walks through the Kents' yard. The smell of cow manure is especially pungent today. He knows it's due to the rain, and that the Kents have no control over it, and manages not to hide his nose in the upturned collar of his jacket or simply hold it outright. It's a marvel he's fallen in love with a farm boy, he thinks, but then, Clark Kent is no ordinary farm boy.  
  
Knowing Clark's parents are in town and Clark himself will be somewhere out in the fields, no doubt helping an animal, planting seeds, pitching hay, or doing some other type of menial labor, Lex foregoes the house and barn and walks into the fields instead. "Clark?" he calls his name repeatedly, each time louder than the last.  
  
The grass is still wet, and he knows it's going to leave stains on his clothes. He's trying not to think about his appearance, or the smell, or the fact that he's not entirely sure where to place his foot next to avoid any unpleasant surprises when Clark finally answers him. He walks around to the back of the barn, still carefully watching where he's stepping and planning each movement, and stops in his tracks when he sees Clark looking up at him. Clark's grin is as bright as the sun and as wide as the lush, green countryside sprawling all around them.  
  
"Lex. I didn't expect you for a few more hours."  
  
Lex piques a single eyebrow at him. "Are you complaining?" he teases.  
  
"Of course not," Clark quickly shoots back. His smile brightens, and Lex feels the familiar skip of his breath whenever he's faced with Clark's brilliant smile. "You know me better than that."  
  
"I do," Lex agrees without hesitation. He looks around for some sign of machinery, hay, or a bag of seed and sees none. Clark is back here without anything with which to do actual work. "So are you ready?" he asks.  
  
"Maybe in a few minutes. Sit down."  
  
Lex looks around them, and Clark's grin turns amused when he sees his boyfriend's amusement. "Beside me," he clarifies.  
  
"On the grass?" Lex asks, baffled. The damp, green blades sway slightly in the breeze, seeming to taunt him.  
  
Clark laughs. "It's not that bad."  
  
"If I wasn't dressed for work -- "  
  
"It's not going to ruin your outfit, Lex."  
  
Lex's brow raises at that remark, but he doesn't speak. Of course, sitting on the ground will ruin his business suit! His shoes are probably already damaged beyond repair! But then Clark extends his hand to him, Lex looks again at that brilliant smile lighting up his young lover's face, and he succumbs. He takes his hand and almost forgets about everything else, but the moment he takes Clark's hand, Clark rolls over, revealing a big, jean jacket where he just laid. "Now," he encourages, tugging lightly on Lex's hand, "sit down."  
  
Lex scoops down onto the jacket, feeling slightly embarrassed that Clark is the one offering him his jacket rather than the reverse, and before he knows it, Lex is laying spread out upon Clark's jacket, the younger man's hand still in his. Lex is just beginning to ponder the control Clark has on him, so subtly getting him to do things he would never do for any one else, when the object of his intentions ask, "What do you see?"  
  
"Pardon me?" Lex queries, brow creasing once more.  
  
Clark's grin again widens. "Up there," he says, pointing at the sky with his free hand while the fingers on his other hand entwine with Lex's.  
  
Lex follows Clark's finger. "Blue sky," he says finally. "I guess the storm is gone for now." A smile begins to quirk up the corners of his mouth as he reflects that at least the storm will not interfere with his plans for them tonight.  
  
"No," Clark almost sounds like he's chastising him. "Beyond that. What do you see in the clouds?"  
  
Lex blinks. "What do you mean?"  
  
Clark rolls his eyes. "You've never watched clouds before?" Then he pauses, catching himself. Lex's childhood was very different from his. Unlike him, he never really knew love until they met each other. Lex has told him horrible stories of his childhood again and again, and yet he dares to tease him about something that every child he's ever known has taken for granted. He never thought some one growing up in Kansas would have never watched the clouds in the sky and the different forms they can take, but of course, his Lex never really got to be a kid. "I'm sorry," he apologizes, blue eyes lowering.  
  
"It's okay," Lex immediately replies, sensing the change in Clark's mood. He squeezes his hand and softly asks, "Tell me what you see?"  
  
Clark glances sideways at him and has to smile again at the way Lex is watching him, so hopefully and yet shyly. There's such sweet compassion in his lover's smile, and a million other wonderful emotions of which no one else would think a Luthor capable. He squeezes his hand back and rolls closer to him, and if a few blades of grass touch Lex's Armani jacket, it no longer matters. He's forgotten about the ground, the smell, his hard day at work . . . He's forgotten about almost everything but Clark and the clouds he wants to share with him.  
  
Clark smiles back at him and then begins to point once more at the sky. The shade of blue it has turned is brilliant, but it's still dull to Lex in comparison to Clark's wide smile. "There. That one looks like a mother duck with maybe some babies tucked underneath her wings."  
  
Lex's smile widens. Trust Martha Kent's baby boy to find a mother duck and her ducklings in the sky. Martha was a good mother, -- she reminds him often of his own mother when she had been good --, and she had raised a wonderful boy. "What else do you see?" he prompts softly.  
  
"There's a hopping rabbit, a flying horse, and that one kinda looks like a dragon," Clark answers, pointing out each fluffy, white cloud in turn.  
  
"A dragon?" Lex repeats curiously. He tilts his head this way and that until he, too, begins to see a shape taking form out of the cloud. "He's not happy."  
  
Clark grins. "Of course not," he teases lightly. "Some one messed with his family."  
  
"That's the number one way to make any one mad, isn't it?"  
  
"Sure works 'round here," Clark answers, but then he falls silent again, realizing once more another difference between them. Lex wouldn't care much if some one messed with what remains of his family, but then all he's got is a father who is ruthless, corrupt, and has always been cruel to him.  
  
"I know I'd be angry if some one upset you."  
  
Lex's voice is so soft. It's softer than the breeze fluttering over the trees, but Clark still hears him fine. He turns his head to look at him again, a smile lighting his face. "You consider me family?"  
  
"You and your parents," Lex answers honestly. He snuggles closer to him and lifts his hand to his lips. Gazing into his sweet, blue eyes, he declares, "You are my better half, Clark," and as corny as the phrase has always sounded written anywhere or spoken on any one else's lips, Lex knows it's true. Even on his darkest days, and in his moments most fueled by hatred, Clark and the love they share are like a rainbow shining its radiant lights and breaking through Lex's darkness.  
  
Clothes don't matter. Nor do shoes, cow manure, or any number of the things over which he's fretted today. All that matters is this: what they share, how they feel about each other, and Clark himself. "I love you," Lex whispers again. He kisses Clark's hand again.  
  
"Do . . . Do you see anything in the clouds now?" Clark asks hesitantly, blushing crimson.  
  
Lex glances at the sky, and suddenly, it's beautiful. He can almost see the mother duck and her babies, the dragon about which he'd only been teasing Clark before, the bunny, and the pegasus. He can see so much, but what he sees more than anything else is hearts. The sky, the world, seems suddenly filled with fluffy, white hearts. "Hearts," he whispers in surprise. He shakes himself, tosses his head, and blinks his eyes, but still there they are, filling the sky in silent testament to everything he's just told the man he loves.  
  
And then he realizes that, as much as he loves Clark, Clark hasn't answered him yet. He tugs on Clark's hand and looks to him in concern. Clark has told him before he loves, but Lex keeps waiting for him to wake up and want nothing more to do with the vile evil of the Luthors that Lex knows is and will always be a part of him. No matter what he does or how he changes, he can't escape his history. "Clark?" he whispers, sudden urgency in his tone. "You didn't answer me."  
  
Clark squeezes Lex's hand, and the warmth in that gesture chases away all Lex's doubts again along with the cold dread that had been setting into the older man. "I thought you already knew," Clark admits, "but I'll never tire of telling you, Lex. I love you!"  
  
Lex rolls over onto his side and raises up on his elbow. He gazes down at Clark. "The sky doesn't matter," he declares softly. "Our histories, our different childhoods, don't matter. Whatever secret you're still hiding, Clark," he shakes his head, "doesn't matter." His fingers softly stroke the side of Clark's face.  
  
Clark catches his hand and kisses his palm. "Lex -- "  
  
"You don't have to tell me. You never have to tell me unless you want to, and if you never do, that's okay, too. All I'm saying, Clark, is I love you and nothing else matters." He angles down for his lips, and Clark has just a second to breathe again another reminder, "I love you, too," before Lex sweetly and passionately claims what is his.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics,not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
